danballfandomcom-20200222-history
SR Help Center
Welcome to the Stick Ranger Help Center! Here, you can ask for help with hard stages or simply help someone else out. You can also give and ask for opinions (e.g. which stages are best for EXP/gold). Note: This guide is styled like a talk page, so it is best to sign your name using 4 tildes: ~~~~. __TOC__ Stage help Q: I have a team with two Priests and two Angels. I can't pass Seaside 1 because of the boss, the Grey Boss Roundhead Walker. What should I do? I can't outrange him without the Long Circle 3, which is collectable in the stage after. My Priests are Pure STR and the Angels have some SP into MAG and DEX. I have two Thunder Ring 1's, two Fire Ring 1's, 2 Power Ring 2's, 1 Long Ring 1 and a Thorn Ring 2. Please help! 18:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :A: Try to figure out which of your weapons has the highest DPS rate, then equip that weapon and if necessary, use a low DPS rate character as bait or apply whatever other necessary strategy to defeat the enemy you were stuck on. If that's still not enough, try level grinding at an earlier stage that's easier than the stage you're stuck on, but still gives at least okay EXP, if not good EXP. That's my basic line of action whenever I'm stuck on any given stage, and it pretty much always work eventually, at least for people who are really good logical thinkers like myself. Should anyone need more specific guidance to get past a stage, I will try my best to help them. (One quick note about the bait strategy, if you're gonna use it, then actually dodge a few projectiles to help the bait last longer). 19:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Mathgenius, though I'm currently not sure what exactly you should do, since I kinda keep multipule save files for SR anyways, I've started up one using your setup (2 Pure STR priests, and 2 30 DEX- rest MAG Angels, right?), so once I get there and figure out a way past the Seaside 1 boss, I'll post what I did. 10:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so if you want to outrange the boss of Seaside 1, Mathgenius, just use Long Wood Staff 3 (dropped by the Blue Roundhead Tree) with Catapult's Card 2 (dropped by White Boss Smiley Walker) equipped to it for your Priests, and turn auto-walk off for the Angels. (P.S. Your team is actually pretty fun to use). RadiantDarkBlaze 11:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, RadiantDarkBlaze. Also, 24.85.130.110, the actual goal was to get 60 DEX and 75 MAG at level 69, but for the moment I'm trying to get to 20/30 (Preferably 30 if possible, but 20 is still okay.) MAG and 30 DEX. I've managed to collect 2 Ice Ring 1's today . However, as said below in SR Help Centre, the 2 Priests with Lond Wood Staff 3's and Catapult's Card 2 might work well. Although it is time consuming, it might work. I'll try that. I'm still getting compos. I think here are my planned weapons and their compos: (Before Seaside 1 Boss.) 2x Long Wood Staff 3 with Red Stone 2 + Catapult's Card 2 2x Fire Ring 1 with Ruby 2 + Garnet 2 2x Thunder Ring 1 with Topaz 2 + Quick's Card 2 2x Ice Ring 1 with Sapphire 2 + Aquamarine 2 1x Long Ring 1 with Red Crystal 2 + Catapult's Card 2 1x Power Ring 2 with Yellow Crystal 2 + Critical's Card 2 1x Thorn Ring 2 with 1x Quick Ring 2 with 2x Charge Ring 2 with Ruby 2 + Garnet 2 Currently: 2x Long Staff 1 with NaN + Black Stone 1 2x Fire Ring 1 with Red Stone 1 + Green Stone 1 1x Thunder Ring 1 with Blue Stone 1 + Topaz 1 1x Thunder Ring 1 with Blue Stone 1 + Quick's Card 1 2x Ice Ring 1 with NaN + NaN 1x Long Ring 1 with Red Crystal 1 + White Stone 1 1x Power Ring 2 with Red Crystal 1 + Black Stone 1 1x Power Ring 2 with Yellow Crystal 1 + Black Stone 1 1x Thorn Ring 2 with Red Crystal 1 + NaN Green Stone 1 Blue Stone 2 I'll give more information later. 20:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, good to know. (By the way, you know 'NaN' is some kind of glitch number that basically ends up representing infinity in some games, right?) Anyways, I was just getting ready to go play SR and get the necessary items to brush the Grey Boss Roundhead Walker aside. (P.S. I am , I just made a proper account shortly after my second post here). RadiantDarkBlaze 00:43, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay. By the way, here are the following things that have happened since I was last here: * Replaced the Blue Stone 1 on the Thunder Ring 1 with the Quick's Card 1 with Topaz 1 * Got rid of Green Stone 1 and Blue Stone 2 in expirement with Charge Ring 2 (Were bought from the shop.) * Experimented Charge Ring 2 * Became level 21 * Added a Ruby to 1 of the Fire Ring 1's * Replaced the White Stone 1 on the Long Ring 1 with Catapult's Card 1 * Added a Sapphire 1 to 1 of the Ice Ring 1's * Have 25 SP into DEX and 15 SP into MAG for the Angels * Have 40 SP into STR for the Priests So, I'm doing okay, I guess I haven't past Cavern 1 yet, though. And it isn't too hard for the Angels with the bait strategy. 06:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ... Uh, Mathgenius? I'm level 34, at Mist Grove 2 trying to get Garnet 3's for my 4 fire weapons (Staff of Flame 3 x2, Fire Circle 3 x2). Didn't you have a head start on me with the Priests and Angels team? Whatever happened to THAT? Anyways, as for my stats, Angels both have 30 DEX and will never put any more into DEX now- rest MAG (which is currently 36), and 66 STR for each Priest. Non-fire weapons are: Long Wood Staff with Blue Stone 2 + Catapult's Card 2, another one of those with a Black Crystal 2 instead of Catapult's Card 2 (freakin' CV1 boss wasn't dropping a second one of those), Quick Ring 2 x2 (no compos), Thunder Ring 1 x2, each with Topaz 1 + Black Crystal 1, Thorn Ring 2 x2 (no compos), and Ice Ring 1 x2, each with Aquamarine 1 + Sapphire 1. Oh, and my current yellow stages are Cavern 3, Seaside 4, and Mist Grove 2. (I'm only able to stay at the boss stage of MG2 for a little bit before I get swarmed out and have to choose between the World Map button or a 'GAME OVER' screen while I try to score a Garnet 3...) Well, good luck catching up, and just let me know if you get stuck again: chances are I'll most likely be able to help. 07:39, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I almost beat the boss... but then I was just about at a game over sign when I went to the Town to heal. Oh well. I'm going to collect some money for revival and try again. MathgeniusTalk Page Finally defeated the Grey Boss Roundhead Walker! My angels have 30 DEX and 20 MAG each at level 26. The priests have 50 STR (57 due to Red Stone 1 and Black Stone 1) each. I also defeated Seaside 2 & 3 whilst I was there. I now have a Long Circle 3 and 2 Fire Circle 3's. MathgeniusTalk Page I've managed to defeat Seaside 4 and Mist Grove 1. I'm stuck with the boss of Submarine 1, the Tan Boss Roundhead Eel. Know any tips? MathgeniusTalk Page Do you use the Charge Ring 2? If not, (get a couple if you don't have any in your inventory) and start using them (equipped with the best Fire Jewels available. Trust me, I BEAT MOUNTAIN 1 BY NOW, and the Charge Ring 2 just owns everything (except for Fire resistant/immune enemies). (I know it has an extreme MP cost, but the later weapons won't have much lower MP costs anyways, and I figured out (the hard way) that the Charge Ring 2 deals more damage than Fire Circle 3, and probably even more than Fire Chakram 4 as well). Do keep the best Ice, Thunder, and Physical Rings in your inventory for situational use, but otherwise stick to the Charge Ring 2. (By the way, don't bother with Charge Ring 4 when it becomes available. It takes twice the MP of the Charge Ring 2, for an attack that probably isn't much better than even Thunder Circle 3). If you ever get stuck on a non-fire-resistant boss, just level grind until your MAG gets high enough to require 1 less hit to trigger the magical attack of the Charge Ring 2, as that just about always works to burn a tough boss to ashes. (Just a note, though you're almost guarnteed to beat most of the boss areas, most boss areas will still leave your team reeling (sometimes the time-consuming task of soloing stuff with one Angel (rest of team probably dead) is necessary), so do them for items you need, but otherwise stay away from boss areas as much as possible). Anyways, as for the Tan Boss Roundhead Eel, just do what it says on it's enemy page for if you have a Boxer, just do it with an Angel instead. You'll just have to drag the Angel a lot, since it's a semi-ranged class. PS: I saw something about you having to collect $$$ for revivial? You do know that the Inn heals dead characters, right? Were you THAT low on money? If you were, you should go get yourself a LOT of $$$ now, 'cause it's not good if you're running THAT low on money. PPS: If there's anything you mentioned that I forgot to help you with, or if anything's not 100% clear about anything in this post, just leave another post to ask about anything you're still stuck on, as I was rather tired when I posted this. RadiantDarkBlaze 08:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- I am completely stuck on the MG2-2. Those trees kept spawning enemies as I can't kill 'em all quickly? Please help? -- Logo123 on 10:15, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Well how does anyone know what to say other than "level grind and/or get better weapons and compo items" if you don't say what your team is? I really wanna help since it's been a while since there was last any activity here, just I dunno what to suggest right now. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, aleardy got it done. Instead, ill make a new one later. -- Logo123 on 12:47, October 27, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* Darn. Oh well, hopefully I can help someone out again soon. (Not that I hope anyone gets that stuck, just... Barely any activity here- since this is the main area of the wiki I pay attention to I'm sorta feeling useless here, eheheheh). Yeah, MG2 is basically a power barrier, you can't pass it until your team's mob DPS passes a certain point, so it's REALLY hard the first several times (if you try to clear the whole thing), then the difficultly collapses quite suddenly once you're powerful enough. I've had many save files go there, get stuck there, then suddenly beat it, so I definitely know what I'm talking about. (Been a while since the last time I played SR, but once you figure SR out it's sorta like riding a bike (at least for me), so, yeah). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:48, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, once got that problem again. I have: Flame sword (G1,RS2), Sabel (), Frozen Sword(Aq2,Sa2) Freeze 2(D3,BS2), Delta Explosion(), Valcano(BM1, R1), Thunder Storm(T1,CataC1) Fire arrow(WS1),Triple Shot(PierC1,FSp2),Double Poison(Pe3,PierC1),QuintShot(),Iron triple() SonicPunch(YC2),NeedleGlove(PC2,BS2),Poison knuckle(Pe3,Em2),Thunder knuckle() What should I do> -- Logo123 on 14:42, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, first off, how is the SP of your four characters distributed? Seems to me you probably have some MAG and some STR/DEX for your Gladiator, no idea how your Magician has been powered up (MAG + STR?), your Sniper seems to have some DEX and MAG, and your Boxer seems to have some STR and MAG. Other than that, I know nothing else about your situation (not even what stage you're stuck on (unless you assumed I'd just remember Mist Grove 2?)). I'll be able to be a LOT more of a help if I know what LV your team is, your characters' exact stats, and a better idea of what your compos are since that isn't exactly the clearest for me (heck is "Y. Card"? Seeing as you put V'a'''lcano instead of V'o'lcano, I'm guessing "Y. Card" means "Vampire's Card". However, I have NO idea what a Pierce's Card would be doing on a Needle Glove, as that actually can't happen (maybe you meant "Bullet's Card"?), so the full names of your compos would be useful too). Otherwise I don't have much basis to go on to help you, and I really want to be of help, so... please give me more info to go on. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 18:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) EXP Grinding Help ''Post any EXP related questions here. Gold Help Post your $$$ related questions here. Miscellaneous Help Post questions that don't fit into any of the topics above.